


Playing with the big boys now

by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter (moon01234), moon01234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/Chrystel%20Malfoy-Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't represent Hogwarts during the tournament. He's the champion of another school. His true friends and he are pissed. Title Songfic, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with the big boys now

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot that came to mind during my history class. How can the Cold War and Harry Potter be linked together? I wonder myself. Anyway, I will be continuing Cambion, but right now, I've got mock exams for my bacalaureat and for an uni that I want to get into.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : I neither own Harry Potter, nor The Prince of Egypt's song. But my OCs and imaginary school are mine. So no using them for your own nefarious money-making schemes.
> 
> WARNING : Slight bashing of Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Ginny. Dumbledore bashing = old man who thinks he is doing the right thing but is making to many mistakes that makes him a bit "evil". At least, that what I think. How I wrote it, however, can be different. Please warn me if I'm "to harsh" on the old guy.
> 
> Also, I have nothing against British, Britain or anything. Blame JK Rowling for the HP setting.
> 
> Parsaltongue

_Parsaltongue_   
Other language/ Pig Latin   
**Song**

**By the power of Ra...**

**Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...**

**Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...**

**Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...**

**Anubis...Anukis...**

**Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...**

**Heket...Mafdet...**

'The Twi-Wizard tournament? That's the great surprise?' Harry thought to himself. 'Oh well. At least it's not a mad-framed-faked murderer, possessed teacher, basilisk season, fraud-teacher, dementors, and other such dangerous times. It will be a relaxing year, I hope.'

Dumbledore had just announced that the Twi-Wizard will be hosted in Hogwarts this year and that the other schools, Beauxbatons et Dumstrang, will be coming in October. Harry wasn't as surprised as the others, even if he pretended to be. For you see, Harry had already joined a magic school when he was seven. When he apparated away from Dudley on the school's roof, the burst of magic attracted the eyes of an another school: The Shadow School of Avalon.

The Shadow School of Avalon is an international school where three houses exists: The House of Mordred (the house where all the users of shadow magic are), the House of Merlin (the house where all the users of light magic are), and the House of Morganna (the house where those who used both magic equally are). They were three courses in SA (Shadow Avalon) : Warrior, Mage and Healer. Each student of the trios have to follow one course. The school has a system where the students are against each other but in pairs of three, one from each houses and each followed a different course. The trios were given a living space where they have to live together, work together and had, nearly, the same lessons. Also, the students could be of different ages in a group, for they were sorted by power and not by age.

The school had, in total, ten years of studying, starting from when the child was seven. The first three years were when the students get use to one another, working in groups, follow the courses. After those three years have ended, the groups enter in a sort of competition, one where the end is the fame and the diploma. The longer you study at SA, the higher you are considered. Every year, during the last seven ones, one group is graduated from the school. That group is the weakest one. Also, during those last seven years, any other group can drop out, but they still get their diploma, although, a bit weaker than if they stayed all those years of schooling. In the end, between one to eight groups graduate, with the top students called the court of Avalon, if they come from the same group. If not, they were known as the Primer Student of their category.

Harry was doing a double course. Meaning he went to Hogwarts during the year, while during summer he used a time-turner to redo the year at SA : the Healer's course. Even if he was one of the special cases, it surprised him to see Hermione use such a rare object as a trivial thing to do all classes. The courses were made so that everyone can do what they think would be best. You can't just learn everything in life and be able to use it.

But Harry had no choice but to hide his knowledge when he came to the Wizarding World. He knew that with his fame, people would be watching him, noting his words and actions, deforming them to get back at him. He knew how the british wizards were shallow and shrew. By Morganna, it was one of the first things his mentor told him when the young boy had informed him on his acceptance to Hogwarts!

The fourteen years old was taken out of his musing by Hermione who was telling Ron and him that "Classes were going to begin soon" and that "They should hurry".

As he left the table, Harry remembered a quote from a play he had read as a child in school. A villain had once said "I am determined to prove a villain/Plots have I laid, inductions dangerous,/By drunken prophecies, libels and dreams". How right he was. Harry was determined to prove himself a villain since by the prophecy of a drunken fraud he had become an icon for people he did not love.

**Ra/Mut/Nut/Ptah/**

**Hemsut/Tefnut/Sokar/Selket/**

**Seshmu/Reshpu/Sobek/Wadjet/**

**Heket/Mafdet/Nephthys/Nekhbet**

** Ra!**

By the three holy Ms! The whole group gas reunited once again. There was the Mage from the house of Merlin, who was a student of Beauxbatons, while the Warrior, from the house of Mordred, was part of Dumstrang. And of course, they could not say they know each other for all three were famous in their own special way. But still! How could the Warrior be friendly with that blonde ponce? It was inconceivable! Hallucinating! And Ron and Hermione were salivating after those two. Disgusting, especially since Ron was the only one in his family to act like a pig while eating, while Hermione hasn't learned yet the lesson of not being a show-off, even if she had an I.Q of the chart.

UGH! Why was he there friend? Oh, that's right, he has to keep his "Golden-Boy" image up. So one friend who was muggleborn, the other a pureblood, and let's add the bonus of saving one of your friend's life because the other was an insensible prat. Why didn't he become friends with Neville, Seamus or Dean? Ding, dong, Ron was from a poor but "light-oriented" family. Not that it was a bad one, apart from the two youngest who were a pig and a stalker. The twins were great pranksters, Percy an intelligent being who was quite nice, once you get to know him. Bill and Charlie seemed nice, but Harry didn't know them that well yet. Mr and Mrs Weasley were great people, but they have to think about there own family before thinking about caring for a "poor" orphan. Not that he didn't understand them. The Potter's motto was "Family before all".

What's this? A cup to decide the champions? And an Age Line? Haleluya, Saint patron of his house, Morganna! Their is no way that he would be chosen to participate in this tournament. No way at all.

**So you think you've got friends in high places**

**With the power to put us on the run**

**Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces**

**You'll know what power is when we are done**

**Son...**

He had just to say that sentence, didn't he? He just had to jinx himself with those words. Everything was just fine, up until Dumbledore had read his name out loud.

Harry got up from his seat and walked towards the little chamber where the others were amidst the whispers and sneering of the british students, while the foreign students ware speculating on what went wrong. His outward appearance making him look scare, while inside, his mind was calm and swirling on what to do. Only one solution was possible, but he would have to act fast, in order to pull it off.

In the chamber, the Mage asked his if they wanted the champions back in the Great Hall. She and Warrior were worried about him, anxious to know why he was here.

"Iay amay orry-say, Iay ave-hay o-nay hoice-cay ut-bay o-tay eveal-ray yself-may.(1)" Harry replied.

"Ou-yay areway away hampion-cay? Ut-bay ow-hay o-say? Ou-yay areway ot-nay et-yay ofay ageway! (2)" Warrior replied, with a frown on his face.

Mage also had a troubled face. Something that did not suit her. "Ou-yay ill-way epresent-ray ouray chool-say hen-tay? Hat-tay eans-may ou-yay ave-hay o-tay ontact-cay Professor Aristotle o-say hat-tay e-hay an-cay ome-cay anday epresent-ay he-tay ead-tay-aster-may. Hen-tay ill-way ou-yay nform-iway Dumbledore? (3)"

"Ow-nay, ifay e-hay anday he-tay thers-oway orce-fay e-may o-tay articipate-pay. Ohay, ill-way ou-yay wo-tay peak-say inay eal-ray nglish-eway? Itay isay ard-hay o-tay under-way-tand-say ou-yay hen-way ou-yay ut-pay anay ccent-away inay itay. Leur-fay, Iway wear-say ou-yay ade-may ou-yay nglish-eway orse-way onay urpose-pay. (4)"

Cedric was looking between them, not understanding what was happening. How did Harry know the foreign champions? His surprise grew when Fleur suddenly flew her head back after Harry said something and said "Oh Emerald, you are so funny."

WHAT? How come the english wasn't mangled like the other times she spoke. And was Viktor nodding, with a small grin on his face? The Quidditch star never smiled like that, well not on the rare photos that were take, of him.

The door opened, and in came the group of adults who, unknowingly, would commit the gravest mistake of all times : forcing Harry Potter compete when the rules clearly stated that those who were underaged could not compete.

It was Dumbledore who started the first step that sealed the fate of the lost of his "prize" student".

"Harry, my boy, I am intrigued on how you hoodwinked the goblet. Would you please share?3

"Headmaster, I did not put my name in the goblet."

"The arrogance, Headmaster, surely you can see how Potter is proud of his deed. Just like his father. Always wanting to be in the spotlight."

"You will cease and desist of you idiotic speech, Professor. I will not permit you to speak to Healer Emerald like that!" hissed Fleur, her figure slightly morphing into the legendary monster that Veelas were famous for.

To say Snape was shocked was putting it mildly. Although, the Beauxbatons headmistress was also a bit surprised. She never knew Fleur could speak such a perfect english, and to be so angry for a person she did not know.

Viktor chuckled. "Be nice on the poor man, Valkyrie. Emerald already told us about him. You shouldn't be surprised." Turning to the stunned group of adults, he continued in a flawless english. "As for you, … Care to explain how a fourteen years-old boy could possibly cross the age-line when Dumbledore spelled it. Unless Dumbledore's spell is faulty, which I doubt." Now it was Karkaroff who was surprised of his star pupil's english-speaking skills.

Harry picked up from there, slightly flanked by Fleur and Viktor. "As for the visiting headmasters, I will assure you that, although I am competing, it would not be under Hogwarts' name. I will be representing the international Shadow School of Avalon. I believe that a representative will arrive in the morning. If that is all, I will now go and pack my things so that I can live with the representative like the other schools. Good night to you all, madame, gentlemen." Turning to Cedric, "I am looking forward to the competition, Cedric. Good luck." Nodding to Fleur and Viktor, he left quickly for the Owlery in order to warn SA of the events, as well as asking Professor Aristotle to come as quickly as possible. Leaving in his wake a very surprised group, minus two people.

He would be informed of the date of the first challenge by Alceone later that night.

**You're playing with the big boys now**

**Playing with the big boys now**

The next morning, during breakfast, the doors opened with a bang. Harry looked up slowly, the opposite of the rest of the students who jumped out of their seats. Mage and Warrior just rolled their eyes at the dramatic entrance of there mentor.

Professor Aristotle walked regally in. He was a slightly tall man, with piercing brown eyes and short salt-and-pepper hair. He wore a midnight color robe and square-blue glasses. Back straight, he strode towards the table where the adults were. In a strong voice, he said. "By order of Headmaster Socrate, I, Professor Alexander Aristotle, Potion-Master, will represent the Shadow School of Avalon, in this quadric-wizard tournament. Our champion, Harry Potter, also known as Healer Emerald will be staying with me in our quarters graciously provided by Hogwart's. The rest of the school will be arriving before the first challenge. Starting from now, Mr Potter will no longer be a Hogwarts student but a SA student. Would you please change your colors to represent your house in SA?"

Harry quickly stood up, and, with a wave of his teacher's wand, had his uniform change to a pearly grey color with black and white lighting. The school crest could be seen from his chest, an M in black, pierced by a white lighting bolt and a crouched grey griffin on the bottom.

Amidst the stare of the surprised, a clap was heard. It was Viktor. "Glad to see you in the school colors, Emerald of the House of Morganna." Harry bowed in his direction. "I thank you Alceone of the House of Mordred. I hope Cedric of the House of Hufflepuff, Valkyrie of the House of Merlin and you will do your best in this competition."

And Harry left the Great Hall with his mentor. The clapping thunderous behind them.

**Ev'ry spell and gesture**

**Tells you who's the best, you're**

**Playing with the big boys now**

Dragons! They wanted to steal a golden egg from a mother dragon! What were the organizers thinking? Cross that, they weren't. British Wizards were known for their stupidity. Bagman was practically vibrating with excitement. Idiotic star-stricken by to many bludgers.

Harry had taken out of the bag the Hungarian Horntail with the number 4 on it. One of the most dangerous mother-dragons in the world. They were famous for guarding their eggs even at the brink of death. Not that Harry didn't have a plan. After all, he had one of the greatest gifts in the world that no-one can mimic.

Once Professor Aristotle warned him about the Challenge, he immediately went to warn Cedric. Brave, selfless Cedric, one of the rare people for whom Harry had respect for. It was normal that he warned a fellow champion to even the odds. Cedric was a bit surprised when Harry told him, a rival, about the challenge. The next few days were eve more surprising since Fleur and Viktor also took the time to warn him about the challenge. Not that Harry knew that.

Bagman's voice sounded through the stadium. "And now, representing the international school of Shadow Avalon, I give you Mr Harry Potter, the fourth champion." A loud cheer was heard. Harry walked out of the tent. The section where his school sat, a mixture of snow-white, dark-black and pearly-grey, ranged with the chant, drowning the noise within the noise.

"EM-ER-ALD!" BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. "EM-ER-ALD!" BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

Then, … silence ranged. Harry, smiling, strode over to the female dragon. She roared, angry to be chained and in broad daylight. When he was at a minimal distance from her, he kneeled and spoke in a familiar hissing, snake-like language.

_"Greetings, ô great mother of the Nest. Please listen to this miserable, humble worm in front of you."_

_"Why do you kneel in front of me Snake Speaker? You are part of the rare cast that should never kneel in front of our mighty race."_

_"I'm sorry honorable mother, but I am unaware of the protocol concerning the Snake Speakers. We are rare and the last one is dead as but tainting our reputation with his madness and darkness."_

_"I see. I'll shall warn the High Council as soon as I go back home. But tell me, why am I chained and in front of a crowd in the mist of my nesting season?"_

_"Mother Dragon, you are part of a tournament. I am a challenger. The task is to get a golden egg in the midst of your nest. Would you allow me to retrieve it?"_

_"I thought that something smelled funny, but my first priority is to guard my nest. So I would have investigate it later. Go and take the intruder amidst my eggs, Speaker."_

_"I thank you Mother Dragon. I will be quick."_ Giving a quick bow, Harry practically ran towards the nest, quickly took the golden egg, and left in a small jog.

The crowd grew wild. The youngest champion had fulfilled the task the quickest and with no spells what so ever. The British quarter were a bit pale due to the use of Parsaltongue. Bagman was the first to recover. Clearing his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like our youngest champion has completed the task the fastest. What will be the score?"

Harry went towards the infirmary tent, to leave time for the judges to discuss the score. As soon as he entered, Madame Pomphry made him sit on the bed.

"Wait here. Even if you have no injuries, I want you to sit down. Dragons, what were they thinking?" She left Harry to tend to Cedric.

While he waited, Ron and Hermione rushed in. The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow in surprise. They had a "spat" between them when Ron knew about Harry being a champion. Not even waiting for an explanation, he had exploded in anger, insulted him and left. Hermione wasn't even better since she lectured him on entering this tournament. Not even listening to his explanation. And the next day, when they knew he representing another school, they didn't even talk to him anymore. So it was surprising to see them here.

His voice couldn't be even more colder. "What do you two want?"

Hermione flinched. She knew that they deserved it. "We came to say, we're sorry. When we saw you with the dragon, we were so scared. Please forgive us for not believing you."

"Yeah mate, you can't blame us though." Ron stupidly said.

The eyebrow rose even higher, the eyes colder. "So it's "mate" now? After your jealousy showing itself repeatedly? After the way you treated me Ron? You expect me to forgive and forget the last couple of months? I don't think so. You made your stance clear, now I make mine." Turning to Hermione. "As for you, try to forget your books. You won't survive the real world if you don't leave those dusty tomes, boring facts and learn about the human interaction without the aid of a book, then I think that you may get better. But now, I no longer consider a friend. Your frivolity, stupidity and ignorance are childish. Grow UP. Or else, you'll find yourself all alone without anyone who can stand to be with you."

He jumped off the table and strode out of the tent. Wanting to get out of there lives for good.

The score was 10 from Madame Maxime and Bagman, 9 from Dumbledore, 7 from Crouch and 5 from Karkaroff. A total of 41 points, making Harry in first place. Nobody in the judge panel was representing SA. What a shame.

**You're playing with the big boys now**

**You're playing with the big boys now**

The Yule ball was fun. Harry took Luna to be his date. The blonde girl somehow guided him without making it obvious she was in charge. It was a Luna-esque thing that Harry was used to.

The only highlight in the evening was the big fight Ron, Hermione and Patil, who was Ron's date, were in. Patil was more of a bystander, pulled in by Ron and Hermione's fight.

Apart from that, they wasn't anything else that was interesting.

**Stop this foolish mission**

**Watch a true magician**

**Give an exhibition how**

**Pick up your silly twig, boy**

**You're playing with the big boys now!**

It was cold. So cold. Who thought that it was great to take a dip in the Great Lake? And rescue "what you miss most"? Who did he most miss? Nobody in particular in Hogwarts. Somebody from his school? He hadn't see Professor Aristotle since last night. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked up to Viktor and Fleur. They nodded. The plan was in place.

"3 - 2 - 1, … And they are off." cried out Bagman.

Once the signal was given, the four champions linked hands and formed a circle. The trio had already briefed Cedric on the ritual to retrieve the hostages.

Each were to speak in a clockwise turn, the sentence, memorized, in a different language than english for it to work.

Fleur was the one to start, speaking in french. "Esprits de l'air, feu, eau et terre, ecoutez ma plainte. (5)"

Viktor was the next one, speaking in Bulgarian.. "Under the water lays our loved ones."

Cedric's turn came up, he used Welsh. "Prisoners of Poseidon's lair."

Then Harry spoke up in the snake language. "Release them, we beg of you, ô mighty elementals."

The water began to boil, while glowing a bright emerald-sapphire color. Then, mere-people started to come up, first the tribe that lived in the Great Lake, then, a beautiful androgynous person started to form from the water. The being was neither a man, nor a women. His/her clothes were a sparkling bright sapphire, a chiton (sort of toga) on his/her body. The skin had a slight blue tinge. The eyes glowed the brightest of blue. The hair was a seaweed-green.

The being raised his/her hands in the air, like he/she was praying to the skies. From the bubbling water, four bodies came out: Hermione, Cho, Gabrielle and Professor Aristotle. They floated towards the shore, skimming the water of the lake. Once they arrived on the firm land, the four champions broke the circle, and suddenly, … everything became normal. The lake was still, the being was gone, no glowing from the waters and the mere-people were diving back down to there home under the sea.

The silence was broken, once the last tail-scale disappeared from the sight of the crowd. Cheering, wolf whistling, yelling and other noisy sounds were made. It took a full five minutes before the crowd calmed itself. The champions took the time to look over the hostages, to see if they were harmed in anyway. The only exception was Viktor left Hermione alone. He never really considered her as "something he will surely miss." The reason that he took her to the ball was due to the fact that she was the only none-fangirl person that didn't had a date for the evening. At least, to his knowledge.

The judges gave in total 12.5 to each student since they shared task together, thus they shared the 50 points between them.

**By the power of Ra**

**Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah**

**Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket**

**Anumbis, Anukis**

**Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet...**

The third task came up. Entering the maze at different moments, they each waited for each other in order to pass the maze.

Thus, when Moody tried to attack Viktor, he was surprised to be attacked by the three others. Knocking him out, they sent the red sparks so that the others that patrolled came. Then they waited.

It was Professor Aristotle who came first. Harry explained what happened.

Nodding, the Potion-master levitated Moody and said. "I will look personally into it. Auror Moody isn't the type to do what he did without an excellent reason. We may have an impostor since I can't think on the top of my head for a reason for this attack. One that is justified."

The champions continued on. After many obstacles, they finally arrived in front of the cup. To make it an international win, they had decided, beforehand, to all reach for it at the same time.

The world dissolved into colors once they touched the Cup.

**You're playing with the big boys now**

**You're playing with the big boys now**

**By the might of Horus**

**You will kneel before us**

**Kneel to our splendorous power...**

**You put up a front**

**You put up a fight**

**And just to show we feel no spite**

**You can be our acolyte**

**But first, boy, it's time to bow**

**(Kowtow!)**

Once they arrived, Viktor went into battle mode. He is the Warrior, and when dangerous situations arise, he is the one in charge.

Quickly, he casts the de-illusion charm on everyone except Harry. It's always Harry who gets hurt, that is why he is the Healer, so that he can heal those around him and himself. Statically, every time Harry is in Britain, the danger targets him.

The Mage readies herself for magically backing her friends up, as well as creating and reinforcing a shield of light around each person. The Veela, naturally attuned to light magic, making her shields stronger than anything they know.

Cedric feels like a fifth wheel. The trio work smoothly, a well-oiled machine, actions that were natural and instinctive. He readies his wand but hesitates, not knowing what to do or how he should proceed without hindering the group.

Harry does nothing but wait. The Healer knows that the danger lurking in the shadows will come out soon. What he sees is a rat - a traitor - carrying a bundle with something so white and thin that the group's magic rears for combat.

The red light of a stunning spell comes forward. The shield reflects. The ballet of colorful lights whiz in the air. Peter couldn't keep up with all the spells that were coming in all directions. He could only see Harry, so where were the others coming from.

Suddenly, his bundle took flame. Shrieking, the rat abandoned the thing. Harry's scar burned while the non-human cried, burning by a dark flame. Fiendfire. It was Harry who has sent that spell, to purify the sickness and evilness that was meaning from it.

Viktor and Fleur joined him, burning the graveyard all around them. Cedric, having an idea, summoned the cup that they all touched. The flaming tombs blurred away, replaced by a maze that seemed to be so long ago.

Faces appeared, Professor Aristotle appearing at the forefront, shielding them to the best of his capabilities from the oncoming crowd.

Viktor asked, still in combat mood. "Moody?"

"Bartimeus Crouch Jr to be more precise. He is now prisoner by the Shadow Avalon school for attacking three of her students. England can not reach him. What happened?"

"We were ambushed. Portkey was a trap, to kill Emerald." answered Fleur. "I want him out of that, … that, … that school. How dare they not know that one of there professors were replaced by an impostor. And the challenges? And forcing Emerald to participate when he is clearly not of age? Not listening to him? Not believing him? This is a barbaric school. How could you have stayed there for four years? And don't get me started on the other years?"

"Please, Valkyrie, I am all right. It was the school of my parents so I had to come at see it once. Now that I have, I can go and leave forever this place."

Professor Aristotle nodded. He took the young boy with him. Shielding him from the old man with the-to-long-beard. Taking him back to his home since he was seven. Away from the archaic society that was England. Away from a school full of from a life that would have killed his spirit.

Harry left without a look back. Going home sounded great. He had done what he had to do. The thing he killed was Voldemort and he has fulfilled the prophecy. Nothing was left to hold him back to a place that was fickle, lying and back-stabbing.

As he laid in bed that night. He was smiling. He was home and he would go no-where else.

**Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy**

**You're playing with the big boys now**

**Playing with the big boys**

**Now!**

**Author's Note:**

> Pig Latin speech and french translation
> 
> 1) I am sorry but I have no choice but to reveal myself.
> 
> 2) You are a champion? But how so? You are not yet of age!
> 
> 3) You will represent our school then? That means you have to contact Professor Aristotle so that he can come and represent the headmaster. When will you inform Dumbledore?
> 
> 4) Now, if he and the others force me to participate. Oh, will you two speak in real english? It's hard to understand you when you put an accent in it. Fleur, I swear you made you english worse on purpose.
> 
> 5) Spirits of the air, fire, water and earth, listen to our plea.
> 
> An: Please leave a review since it makes my day. Also, since it's un-betaed, who want to do it? Or just leave a message where I made a mistake, please.


End file.
